


Dirty Little Secret

by PeripateticAO3



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A lot of sex, Adults, Alternate Universe - High School, Both are over 18 years don't worry, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Different Sex Positions, Eventual mild angst, Gay Sex, KaiSoo - Freeform, Kinky, M/M, Mr. Levinthal, Mr. Zimit - Freeform, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Pornstars, Power Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Rough Sex, Smut, Suzy - Freeform, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Vanilla, Yaoi, camboy, hoseok - Freeform, very mild angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14611437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeripateticAO3/pseuds/PeripateticAO3
Summary: Kyungsoo and Jongin were practically strangers. They had gone to the same schools throughout the years but always in the company of different circles of friends. One being the theatre geek and the other being one of the hottest football players on the school’s team, hence his popularity. But what nobody knew was that in between rehearsals and friendly matches they were keeping up a shared porn account with them as the main stars.





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> The purpose of this whole story is for me to have somewhere I can write smut without needing to engage in the plot (aka re-read everything so it makes sense). Which means that the updates on this story will be sparse and irregular and I will probably not actually complete it anytime soon since it doesn't really have an intricate plot. Basically, all of the chapters are smut except the "Pilot". Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Side note: This story is gon' be quite stereotypical and cliché when it comes to the background story/plot, just a heads up! (Update: there will be more plot than I first intended but I'm guessing non of you really mind)
> 
> DISCLAIMER! I do not live in the US so my description of how High School works there might be incorrect, though this fic is placed somewhere in Oregon. I do not own the characters, otherwise the story is completely my own.
> 
> This story is cross-posted on AFF :D

Looking back at how everything started it felt completely insane that they had ended up with that outcome. _Sigh_ , there was no way to turn back things now and start over. Although, he wasn’t sure if he would’ve changed anything even if he could.

 

It all began the moment they set eyes on each other. Jongin recalls it was back in 7th grade, but Kyungsoo insists on skipping forward a few years to when they started High School and actually acknowledged each other. That mere accidental bump in the hallway back when they were thirteen didn’t count.

 

Freshman year. ”The year of possibilities” their teachers had said, but it was more like the year of barely getting noticed and if you fucked up nobody actually cared. Either way, both of them ended up going to the same High School and inevitably meet again. Just that this time, their first encounter almost sparked a conflict.

 

 

≈

**Freshman year**

 

 

Strolling down the corridor, humming his little tunes was sixteen-year-old Kyungsoo. Hair a little longer than usual, but merely because it was February and the weather outside was just as cold as you would imagine during the winter. Getting a haircut was on his bucket-list before summer, though he deemed it a bit early to chop it off now when his ears could still use the warmth and protection against the bitter cold. Anyhow, his main task at the moment was putting up fliers for the upcoming spring recital and he was just making it to his third headboard when a group of six jocks ran into him right when he rounded his final corner.

 

”Damn it.” Kyungsoo sighed exasperatedly as he watched the fliers scatter all over the floor.

 

”Wow, wow, chill. You can’t just throw all of these papers to the _newest member of the football team_!” One of the male students hyped up, especially the last part, making the rest of his teammates' cheer and chant while high-fiving each other.

 

”Guys, guys, stop. Let’s help out.”

 

Kyungsoo didn’t look up to see who replied, already down on his knees to pick up the mess as fast as possible.

 

”Dude, relax. You don’t have to do anything.”

 

Multiple ’yeahs’ and ’hell yeahs’ followed by the other four teammates.

 

”And do you know why?” Silence. Kyungsoo assumed that the guy probably didn’t want to answer.

 

”Because you’re part of the team now and you’re the _youngest player ever to join_!”

 

Shouts, claps and all sorts of celebratory noises erupted as they once again hyped up the freshman for his accomplishments. Luckily, Kyungsoo had managed to fish up all of his fliers and was up on his feet again ready to go. He briskly glanced over at the gang of soccer players and noticed the apologetic look from one of them, presumably the youngest guy who was new to that kind of behavior. It didn’t matter to Kyungsoo though, so he remained unfazed. He tried to slip past the group and continue to the nearest headboard when he was stopped by another dude – who hadn’t said much except for the regular school chants.

 

“Hold up, hold up. Shouldn’t you be in Grade School? You look very tiny to be in High School.”

 

Laughter swept the jocks like a high-tide. They were clapping, high-fiving again and even grasping each other for support. _It’s like a bad sit-com_. The only thing that impressed him was how supportive they were when one of them cracked a joke, despite it not being funny at all.

 

“Grow up.” Kyungsoo said, but this time he paid attention to who they were.

 

The tallest of the six seemed to be the leader, maybe even captain of the team. He had bleached blonde hair, a bit of a stubbly chin and looked like a real douche, _but I guess also kinda hot?_ Possibly a senior. Freshman kid over by the center of the troop was definitely the shortest. His complex was moderately darker, like he had been to a solarium recently but not done the full session. Brown, messy hair covered his scalp, eyes the same color but much more naive to the world. He looked like an infant by the side of those ripped popular boys and it made Kyungsoo wonder if by the time they graduated he’d look somewhat similar to the others. And lastly, the one that had stopped him was black haired and also quite tall. In hindsight, they were all taller than him so his comment did kinda make sense. Not that Kyungsoo would appreciate it more because of that, but he had to give it to him that he did have a point. In any case, they were just a bunch of hooligans to him anyway.

 

“Feisty little one we have here.” The black-haired replied, snickering while eyeing him up and down.

 

”Fuck off.”

 

With quick steps he pushed his way through the crowd, not giving much thought to the other three guys or any of them for that matter.

 

 

≈

**Sophomore year**

 

 

Ball was life, they’d taught him. And it was, for the most part. Jongin didn’t do much other than play soccer and the bare minimum on his homework. The latter didn’t matter really, he was going to get recruited for a college football team and that’s it. That was his big plan. Whatever he did during the days had to be about sports or school related, and he didn’t have to blink before choosing which one he preferred. His life revolved around it, and he enjoyed it. Besides, it would be a lie to say that he didn’t like the attention that came included in the same package.

 

What he didn’t like was being forced to the auditorium and sit through an hour of performances by silly girls in costumes, reciting whatever song they had first on the list, just because for once they didn’t have practice or a match. It was just a bunch of girls singing worn out songs and everybody was bound to enjoy it. Around the tenth eye-roll in he was about to give up and take a nap. No sophomore should be enforced to such mandatory _torture_ , especially not him and the rest of the Blue Wolves and _especially_ not right before summer break.

 

Mark, their goalkeeper and one of the many juniors, turned around in his seat and whispered, “Can’t we just leave?”

 

The whole team perked up. It wasn’t ideal to just sneak out mid-show, but it was still an idea and it seemed like nobody else had any better plans.

 

“I agree, this is bullshit.” One of their defensive midfielders added and that made the rest of them hush and organize an escapade. Jongin mostly nodded to the few words uttered. The plan was to simultaneously stand up and tip-toe out of the auditorium. Scandalous, yes, but also very effective since nobody would stand up against a group of 13 well-trained guys. That is, except their coach Mr. Levinthal.

 

They had just made it to the door when the front row of their troop came to a halt. From the back, Jongin could see that familiar stern face looking as intimidating as ever.

 

“Go back to your seat boys.”

 

_Of course Mr. Levinthal had to guard the door._

 

There was no way they would get passed him and not be kicked out of the team. It was common knowledge that their coach was one of the few exceptions of the typical gymnastics teacher. Mr. Levinthal was hardworking and did everything for the Blue Wolves, but he was also fair and would never go against the rules. Therefore, they all turned back around with a huff. Jongin quickly looked back over his shoulder and saw the gym teacher shaking his head in disappointment. It made him cringe at the realization of just how disrespectful they’d been and he immediately regretted ever agreeing to flee from the recital.

 

He arrived back to his seat with a bad taste in his mouth, his stomach churning uncomfortably. It seemed like not too many heads had noticed their poor attempt of escaping, which made him calm down a bit. With as much effort as he could muster, he tried to concentrate on the performances.

 

Ballads, girls, fluffy dresses and a lot of props; that’s what Jongin could make out of what was happening on stage. It was one cliché song after another, though he wasn’t an expert on music. He barely listened to anything else other than rap or rock so the other genres just blended together in a mess. After another lot of singing and dancing, he started noticing other things – smaller details that didn’t stick out to the unfamiliar eye. Like that all the props were handmade, probably painted on cut-out cardboard. The number of girls he’d initially complained about turned out to be only five – they performed multiple times and did different collaborations between one another. Jongin recognized two of them from one of his classes, _maths? Or maybe chemistry?_

 

Out of the corner of his eyes he suddenly saw a pair of feet running around behind the background veil. The little gap between the floor and the end of the dark fabric gave away a pair of barely noticeable bright red shoes. Scrunching up his eyebrows in curiosity he leaned forward to get a better look. A smile crept up his lips when he noticed a rather short male poking his head out by one of the sides of the stage, pushing forward what looked like a wooden tree and then scurrying back behind the theatre curtain. Jongin chuckled in amusement when the same guy appeared, mere seconds later, on the other side of the stage – he was barely visible, the darkness enveloping him enough for the audience not to notice. If Jongin hadn’t deliberately been searching for him, he probably wouldn’t have seen him as well. Apart from having red shoes, most likely Converse or Vans, the only thing Jongin could pinpoint out was that he most definitely had dark brownish hair, maybe even black.

 

The guy moved on to untie a rope off a belaying pin and slowly let a large, plastic moon descend onto the floor. The public applauded and Jongin had to give it to the theatre group, they had done a good job with the show in terms of layout. The intriguing student continued fixing the set-up as the final songs rolled out and during the last few minutes Jongin managed to get a glimpse of a pair of black pants, probably jeans, and some kind of light grey top with unreadable text on the sleeves. His features were difficult to catch because of the distance, but also because he was way to quick when hiding. It wasn’t until the final song played when the male turned his head a little towards the crowd that Jongin noticed just how large his eyes were, almost owl-liked almond shaped; yet still with the unmistakable double-eyelid, like he also had inherited.

 

When the clock ticked the hour finished Jongin felt oddly unsatisfied. He wasn’t necessarily unhappy that it was over, but he didn’t get to completely figure out who the tiny male was. Other than a bed of dark hair and some intense colored shoes, he had nothing on him and it made him feel strangely undone.

 

_Whatever. Who cares? Probably won’t see him again anyway._

 

 

≈

**Junior year**

 

 

”We should get going, Suzy is probably waiting for us already.”

 

Kyungsoo turned to his closest friend, taking a moment to look at him in the eyes and then let out a heavy sigh.

 

”You know I don’t want to go.” He whined and slumped his narrow shoulders together.

 

”I know, but we can’t ditch her and you know that.” Hoseok replied, patting him on the back a couple of times.

 

Hoseok had been one of his closest friends since the very beginning of freshman year. Part of it being because of the school’s theatre group they both joined two years ago, but Kyungsoo knew it was also because they related more to each other than any other student. Not that having Korean background meant that they were excluded from the school’s hierarchy and society, but rather that they were naturally drawn to one another as friends. It the beginning it had surprised Kyungsoo to find other Korean students in Wreston High School – being so small and placed in a, for the most part, unknown town somewhere in Oregon – he’d imagined there weren’t going to be others like him in the already scarce Asian students’ department. Nevertheless, it was nice to have Hoseok around and they got along quite well. It was a plus to have him in theatre group as well since the rest of the members were all female. 

 

”I still don’t get why she wants us to be there when she’s going to be watching her boyfriend anyway.” As he stated his disquietude his friend started walking towards the exit, the hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder moving down to his upper back and pushing him forward.

 

”She doesn’t want to be alone and you know that she doesn’t have too many friends.” The hand on his back retreated when Hoseok noticed the shorter was walking on his own. Unwillingly, yes, but at least on his own. ”I’m surprised Aron even asked her out- Not that she isn’t pretty or smart or worthy, but she blends in with the crowd so easily. She must have some sort of hidden ability to become invisible because she just disappears-”

 

”Hoseok!” Said boy came to a halt, eyes wide from the shock of the sudden holler. ”You’re blabbering again.” Kyungsoo softened his voice this time and gave him a quick smile before continuing down the corridor.

 

The only thing Kyungsoo could complain about Hoseok was that he talked an excessive amount, and as a person who enjoyed peace and quiet the nonstop noise could be a bit overwhelming at times. And maybe the fact that he’s always smiling, which was good for the most part, but when Kyungsoo was really not in the mood it became awfully annoying.

 

”Sorry!” His friend uttered hastily, a small smile still on his face.

 

Even though Kyungsoo had been the one to take the initiative the second time around, Hoseok had with ease caught up with him and moved past his petite figure. The pace was much faster than the one he’d established and each step was like an atrocious eternity, though maybe Kyungsoo was dramatizing the situation a _tiny_ bit.

 

They didn’t speak again until they made it outside and were crossing school grounds, heading towards the _grand_ football field on the other side of campus. Though he dreaded his future, it gave Kyungsoo time to think. He didn’t understand why people made such a big deal of their football team. The Blue Wolves weren’t _that great_ and this match was just quarter to finals, which means that it wasn’t relevant enough for him to even _consider_ watching it. If it wasn’t because Suzy expressly asked them to join her, he would never have accepted to go. Normally, he’d have the excuse that he has theatre practice or similar reunions, essentially because it almost always coincided with the soccer team’s games, but on that _lucky_ day he was free. It’s not that he hated the sport, he just thought it was a waste of time, his _own_ time. And maybe he also strongly disliked the way the players acted all snobby and full of themselves. _What made them better than anybody else?_

 

Deep in trance with his own battle of thoughts, he was unknowingly slower than usual. In fact, he was walking so slow that Hoseok gave up and grabbed his arm, leading them steadily the last bit of reach.

 

Right before arriving at the bleachers, his friend turned around and let go of his arm.

 

”Try to enjoy it, okay? I know you don’t like it, but at least make the best out of it.” Hoseok encouraged, his copper bleached hair swaying with the wind.

 

”Fine.” Kyungsoo grunted and plastered on his best fake smile.

 

His eyes roamed over the bleachers trying to find that familiar auburn-haired and angelic face. Secretly, he wished Suzy saved their seats by the very back, thus he didn’t have to pretend to actually be interested in the match. But with his luck, they spotted her waving at them frantically from the second row, two-thirds of the first being reserved for the players and their belongings. Kyungsoo guessed she’d taken the seats right by Aron’s things instead of getting front row. When they got there she gave them both a hug with a wide grin.

 

”Thank you so much for coming!” She chirped. It reminded Kyungsoo of a bird, but in a dainty way.

 

”Anytime.” Hoseok answered for both of them and sat down in between them, Suzy on his left while Kyungsoo tried not to grump on his right.

 

And then the game started.

 

Nothing out of the ordinary happened. A goal for the Blue Wolves there, a jump to the wrong side from the goalkeeper here. Maybe other mishaps, _not too sure_ , albeit he wasn’t paying much attention to the game. Not really knowing the rules nor being actually interested did the trick for him to start spacing out. The first and a great part of the second period were spent with him tuning out Suzy’s chants and Hoseok’s obnoxiously loud conversation. Kyungsoo’s ears could practically _see_ the smile while he talked. During all that time the only thing he managed to figure out was that they were placed on one of the sides of the field rather than by the middle, which meant they only got a good look of the Blue Wolves in the first period because it happened to be their side of the pitch – although their attacks and strikes were better seen while playing the second period.

 

His mind had just started to wander over to music-related thoughts when somebody suddenly screamed: “Watch out!”

 

With amazing reflexes that he did not know he possessed, Kyungsoo caught the ball that was directed towards his face at an alarming speed, with his bare hands. The crowd gasped and in his cloudy state he heard faint whispers of people asking him if he was okay. It was Hoseok’s hand shaking his arm that made him come back to earth. His friend didn’t say anything, but nudged him to look forward.

 

One of the guys on the team was running up to him, forehead and cheekbones highlighted by his sweat under the spring sun. As soon as he was standing in front of Kyungsoo he flashed a smile.

 

”Nice catch!”

 

It took an extra moment for Kyungsoo to react, but the sight of the player was breathtaking.

 

Chiseled jaw, sculpted facial bones, full lips and overall fresh-faced. A rosy flush had spread over his cheeks, nose and forehead. Russet brown hair hung slightly to the side in a comb-over, the rest shaved in a faded under-cut. From the natural flow of the hair-stands, Kyungsoo guessed he didn’t use any products to style it. The school’s official blue soccer outfit made his upper body look more defined while the white shorts hung lazily down his hips and thighs. The guy’s bronze skin glowed in the sun and his almond-shaped eyes crinkled up a bit when he smiled.

 

Now, Kyungsoo wasn’t one to easily fawn over someone, partly because he was naturally reserved, but also because he didn’t have the same taste most boys in school had. Nevertheless, he couldn’t prevent his heart from fluttering at how fucking _gorgeous_ the guy was.

 

”Thank you.” Kyungsoo handed over the football and found himself staring blatantly at the lavished shape before him. In the very back of his mind, something told him that it wasn’t the first time he’d seen this hot guy, though he couldn’t remember ever being smitten so quickly by anybody at all.

 

”Right back at ya.” With a shake of the ball, the guy was off back to the field.

 

While he jogged, Kyungsoo found himself calculating how tall he was, how broad his shoulders were and the amount of muscle mass he must’ve had. And in the conclusion he realized just how small he’d seem standing next to the soccer player.

 

On his way over to the center of the pitch, the player suddenly looked over his shoulder and almost inconceivably gave Kyungsoo a once-over, eyes stopping half a second longer on his red Converse than on the rest of his frame. The junior found it a tad bit weird, yet with his recovering breath and unsureness if it actually happened, he brushed it off.

 

”You okay?”

 

Kyungsoo turned to his friend. ”Yeah, just startled.” Swallowing thickly, his eyes glanced over to the resumed match.

 

”That was Jongin.” Suzy added to their conversation. ”One of Aron’s friends. I think he’s a junior like us.”

 

”Jongin…” Kyungsoo let the name roll off his tongue. It would be a lie if he said he didn’t like how it sounded. ”I don’t think I’ve met him before.”

 

”Well, none of the Blue Wolves share many of their classes with the rest of us. It’s mostly in senior year when they _have_ to.” Suzy answered. A smile suddenly blossomed over her face and a slight hue of peachy pink stretched over her features. ”That’s when I first met Aron.” She bit her lip all giddy.

 

While Kyungsoo wanted so badly to roll his eyes, Hoseok practically beamed at her with joy. If there’s one thing Hoseok was a master in, it was hyping up others relationships.

 

 

≈

 

 

It was bugging him out of his mind. It had to be him, it just had to be. Jongin could’ve sworn it was him. They didn’t share any classes, Jongin was completely sure on that one, though he couldn’t tell if the guy was a senior, a sophomore or a junior like him. He didn’t even know why he was so obsessed with the guy. He meant nothing to Jongin, and with the scarce times they had met it wasn’t likely they’d see each other again.

 

“Jongin?”

 

Shaking his head back to reality he realized Mark had been talking to him.

 

“What?” He replied dumbly.

 

Their stroll down the hallway was taking longer than Jongin expected. They were on their way home – Mark had offered a ride – but the span of him actually caring to listen to whatever his teammate was saying had run out empty.

 

“What’s going on with you lately? You spend more time inside your own head than on the field.”

 

It surprised him to hear that formulated into actual words. Jongin knew he’d been thinking much more than the usual, yet he couldn’t stop his mind from wandering back to their team’s latest match. Two weeks had passed and the image of the guy catching the ball wearing his signature bright red shoes was stuck in his head.

 

_It has to be him, the shortie from the theatre._

 

“Jongin? Hello?”

 

“I- Sorry. I’ve been busy with school and stuff.” The lies just rambled out of his mouth, but Jongin knew telling the truth wasn’t even an option in this case.

 

“School? Really?” Mark paused. “Wouldn’t take you for the guy who suddenly gives any fucks about school.”

 

“Well, I have to pass all my classes to get into football college and if I don’t get my shit together I won’t.” Jongin spat back a bit harsher than what he intended, though Mark didn’t seem to mind. In fact, the fellow junior’s stance turned more relaxed and chill as he patted Jongin on the back.

 

“You know you can always count on us to help you out. We can get one of the nerds to turn in an assignment for you or help you out with a test or somethin’.”

 

Jongin chuckled. They were always like that. If anything other than soccer became too hard they made another person do it for them. Anyone outside of the Blue Wolves was a potential candidate. He personally never liked the idea of using others for his benefit, but if his teammates did it for him he wouldn’t argue.

 

”Yeah, whatever you say...” His words trailed off when he looked at the end of the hall and saw the face that had been invading his mind for weeks coming towards him. Well, not exactly towards him _specifically_ , but from the other direction, though Jongin liked to imagine it was the former.

 

At the soccer field he hadn’t paid much interest in the guy since he didn’t actually recognize him at first. It wasn’t until he’d walked away about two dozen feet when something in his brain clicked and he looked back to take a second look. Once again the distance made his characteristics blurry and unmemorable, but Jongin could’ve sworn those eyes were the same eyes he saw hiding behind large curtains on the school’s theatre stage. And then there was the fact that he wore a pair of red Converse; although Jongin had long ago come to terms with himself that shoes weren’t enough to identify a person, especially after months of not seeing them.

 

Albeit this time, this time it was different. Now it was up close. If Jongin had leaped forward a few steps he would’ve been right in front of the dude. Jongin’s eyes snapped down to his feet and slowly made their way up to the top of his head, scanning and processing all the information before he could stop himself.

 

_He’s wearing the red shoes._

 

For some reason, the fact that it might actually be him walking practically towards him made his heart race inappreciably.

 

The guy was definitely shorter than him. Jongin could imagine standing by his side and tower over his small frame. Hair dark brown – just as he figured out by the end of his sophomore year – hanging messily on his scalp, giving him a nice untamed semi-fringe. His eyes were the exact same ones Jongin had seen on stage, and for the first time the rest of his face became visible. His cheeks were puffy, lean like the rest of his body but enough to squish them between his fingers. It surprised Jongin how thick his lips were, nicely defined and naturally pinkish red. The skin looked soft and milky beige. His robust eyebrows barely stood out next to the wide, snatched, almond eyes, the rest melting into fine features. The guy was wearing a simple lilac sweater and washed-out jeans. A black back-pack bounced on his back with each step he took, one of his hands grasping onto a strap. Jongin noticed he was talking while walking next to-

 

“Suzy?”

 

Jongin clenched his jaw tight as soon as the name slipped passed his lips. He wasn’t supposed to say that out loud. The girl immediately perked up and smiled in acknowledgment.

 

”Jongin!” Suzy exclaimed and to his underlying amusement, she was making her way over, tugging at the shorter male beside her.

 

”Isn’t that Aron’s girl?” Mark whispered hastily and gave him a questioning look. Jongin quickly nodded before she was standing in front of them.

 

”Hi, guys! What’s up?”

 

Suzy was the typical character that Jongin would define as a walking sunshine. She was always sweet and nice to everybody, which meant that sometimes people didn’t take her seriously. He remembered how awfully obvious it was when Aron had developed a crush on her. The usually tough guy had become soft under her touch. Now everybody treated her with respect and Jongin was sure she could’ve easily joined the popular-girls club that had been circulating around the last couple of years, yet here she was with the mystery guy he’d been secretly searching for.

 

”Not much, just heading back home. I think Aron had to talk to some teacher about a paper or somethin’.” Mark answered, thumb pointing over his shoulder.

 

”Yeah, he told me. I was just about to go fetch him.” Her voice felt light in the air as she spoke.

 

Meanwhile, Jongin had only eyes for the boy next to her. He was standing right in front of him, Suzy talking avidly with Mark about something Jongin couldn’t care any less about. Right to his word, he did tower over the guy. He seemed so petite and squishy Jongin had the urge to just hold him and pinch him and-

 

“Aren’t you the guy who caught the soccer ball during quarters?” The words just fell out of his mouth all of a sudden, like he had no control over his body whatsoever. He himself was a mirrored reflection of the startled look on the guy.

 

”Yeah.” With his eyes averting Jongin’s strong gaze, the way he bit his lip was more obvious.

 

Now that he already had started a conversation, _it would be weird to just keep quiet_ , he told himself. A deep breath and a spur of courage later, Jongin offered his hand for a shake.

 

“Jongin.” He said, voice as steady as possible to not seem _uncool_.

 

But the way the guy’s skin turned lightly strawberry pink around his t-zone and cheeks made him almost break character.

 

_Is he… Is he getting flustered?_

 

”Kyungsoo.” Thin, long fingers curved around the fingertips as said boy shook his hand with a shy smile.

 

”Sorry to interrupt, but we have to go Jongin.” Mark said, completely ruining the moment Jongin had been creating. But apparently, their hands had been lingering a moment longer than necessary because Mark was sending him _what are you doing dude?_ looks, which made Jongin instantly retrieve his hand.

 

”Yeah, right, we should go.”

 

Mark bid a quick goodbye before heading ahead, Suzy waving at them happily as she tugged Kyungsoo along in the opposite direction.

 

But before he left, he couldn’t resist the urge to say: ”See you around Kyungsoo.”

 

 

≈

 

 

“Kyungsoo?”

 

Hoseok’s voice echoed in the auditorium as he made his way over to the stage. Kyungsoo hummed an answer, too busy sorting out cables to acknowledge the other further.

 

“Is it okay if I leave early?”

 

Whipping his head up, he raised his eyebrows high beneath his fringe.

 

“But it’s inventory day.” Kyungsoo complained.

 

“I know and I’m sorry to leave you alone, but I have this really important interview for a summer job and I can’t miss it.” Hoseok bit his lip as he finished the sentence.

 

Kyungsoo knew Hoseok wasn’t one to change plans abruptly or bail on after-school tasks. And it was hard for him to not stay positive and happy, so seeing him like that — fiddling hands, eyes fixed on what Kyungsoo was doing and not on his face — made the shorter comply. Besides, the look of sorry and plead on his friend’s face was more convincing than his actual argument.

 

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and exhaled. “Fine.”

 

”Thank you!” With quick steps, Hoseok was already by his side and squishing him to death in a hug. A bright, toothy smile later and the taller was gone.

 

Shaking his head with a sigh, Kyungsoo went back to work efficiently, knowing he’d have to spend at least a couple of hours in the auditorium to be able to finish up.

 

And true to his words, two hours had passed and he was almost done. Kyungsoo gazed at his neatly organized inventory, shoulder’s relaxed and his body laid back as he smiled satisfied. The only thing left on his list was to do a quick soundcheck and then everything was done when a thought crossed his mind.

 

_I shouldn’t…_

 

Looking around to see if he still was completely alone in the auditorium, a playful smile curled the sides of his lips. He quickly assembled everything he needed to do the soundcheck and picked out a microphone to connect to the speaker set. Whilst testing if the tools worked, he sneakily played a song.

 

The soft melody floated in the wide room, leaving him tingling with excitement as he placed himself in front of the microphone stand. It was the first time he’d ever sung on a stage and he planned to enjoy it to the fullest. Kyungsoo closed his eyes and let the lyrics speak for him.

 

_I'm watching this video that reminded me_

_Of the movies we used to see_

_The people we used to be_

 

Each note of the piano made his voice mellow. It was an indie song, a track he’d never heard of until a few days back when he was browsing the web for new music and it had captivated him immediately. The singer delivered a handful of emotions live, he even cried, but Kyungsoo knew that it could be done better.

 

_What’s a heart supposed to do_

_With a hole the size of you_

 

He loved it, the feeling of letting his passion radiate out of him without anyone judging his skills or him for that matter. The song played out beautifully, melody filling the auditorium and his heart with emotions.

 

When the last notes played out, slowly silencing the room, he tried opening his eyes but the harsh stage light blinded him. Kyungsoo looked away and promptly reached for his water bottle in his backpack by the side of the platform. His vision adjusted to the strong lighting while downing down the water to put out his thirst. In the corner of his eyes he caught a shape sitting in one of the audience’s chairs. When he turned his head to see properly he choked on the water at the sight of Jongin leaned back on the red velvet seat. His throat tightened and forced him to cough, awkwardness slowly taking over.

 

”Have-” Kyungsoo croaked and he immediately cleared his voice. ”Have you been sitting there long?” The smallest of hopes wishing for the football player to have just arrived.

 

”I slipped past the door when the music started.” He answered and pointed at the heavy double door by the corner of the auditorium.

 

Kyungsoo clenched his teeth and inhaled deeply. ”Yikes.” He whispered to himself.

 

The fellow junior stood up and walked over by the edge of the stage. ”I take it you’re rehearsing.”

 

“I- No- I don’t perform.” Kyungsoo felt himself shy away, his torso moving back as his shoulders pushed forward protectively.

 

Jongin seemed surprised at his answer, though Kyungsoo didn’t understand why.

 

“No?”

 

Kyungsoo shook his head.

 

_Why would I?_

 

“I think you should. You sing really well.” The football player gave him a warm smile, which Kyungsoo internally swooned at. Then he started retrieving backward. “Give it a go.”

 

Before he could answer, Jongin was already walking towards the door, leaving barely seconds later.

 

”I wish I had the courage…” With a sigh, Kyungsoo put away the microphone and turned off the speakers.

 

 

≈

**Senior year**

 

 

Disappointment was a strong word, but it was the only thing that could explain as to why Jongin still was thinking about Kyungsoo not performing in the last school recital, even if summer break was over. _Just get over it_ , he told himself as he entered the half-empty philosophy classroom. First day as a senior and it was already _exhausting_ to have so many shared classes with the rest of the school.

 

Normally he wouldn’t even take a chance to sit at the front of the classroom, but in that particular class the teacher thought of the _extremely_ funny idea to choose their seat placement.

 

”Really?” Jackson exclaimed as he picked up the yellow post-it note with his name on it. Jongin sneaked a glance and noticed they were seated in pairs. Luckily, he’d ended up beside his teammate, but on the downside, it was at the very front row.

 

”Yes-” The teacher quickly looked over the post-it note Jackson was holding. ”Jackson. Please take a seat.” The thick British accent didn’t go unnoticed, likewise Jackson’s scoff and eye-roll.

 

Jongin sat down quietly, taking out his new books and a pen. While everyone else was arriving and preparing themselves for the lesson, he examined their teacher. He seemed new, but not in experience. The light brown hair was stylishly slicked back. His grey-green eyes looked so foreign to Jongin, various tones of blue and brown being the everyday view in Wreston High. The teacher looked young, probably in his late 20s early 30s. His attire consisted of, surprisingly, a caramel white t-shirt, beige-brown pants, an old wrist-watch and a leather belt that matched his pointy shoes. A grey semi-formal suit jacket hung on the shoulder’s of his chair, protectively wrapped around a worn out briefcase. There was something off about him, or maybe just strange, and Jongin wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about it.

 

The last bell rang, indicating that the classes were starting. Their teacher looked at his clock, tapping his foot lightly on the floor before he walked over by the door to close it, although just as he was about to someone put his foot in between and pushed it back open.

 

Jongin’s body stiffened when he watched Kyungsoo quietly excuse himself, head bowed down slightly as his eyes roamed around the room for an empty spot. In the midst of his search, their eyes met and Jongin knew instantly that the other had recognized him, even if he averted his gaze a second after.

 

”Do you know what Shakespeare used to say about punctuality?” Their teacher suddenly asked, not specifically to Kyungsoo but his students in general. ” _Better be three hours too early than one minute too late_.” The accent startled some of his classmates, but Jongin was too focused on Kyungsoo to care about anyone else in the room.

 

It was the pure instinct to help the other out of that embarrassing situation that made him speak up, ”His foot was by the door on time.”

 

It’s amazing how efficient it is to catch everyone’s attention by talking back to a teacher. Jongin knew he had at least twenty pairs of eyes on him, including the person his words were directed to. A slight raise of an eyebrow and what looked like an impressed nod from his teacher was all he got, though, before his attention was back on Kyungsoo.

 

”Take a seat…” He left the words hanging, a silent question for Kyungsoo to say his name, as to which the student quickly replied. ”Right. Your seat is next to Wendy I believe.”

 

Jongin followed Kyungsoo with his eyes until he sat down by the center of the room on the opposite side, a girl he recognized from the cheerleader team sitting next to him.

 

”Good morning class. I’m Mr. Zimit, the new philosophy teacher at Wreston High.” Their teacher announced as he leaned back on his desk. ”Now, I don’t know how your former philosophy teacher, Mr. Bergeron, did things around here, but I like peace and order and throughout my years of experience I’ve noticed that seat arrangements are the most efficient solution to chaos in the classroom.”

 

Mr. Zimit didn’t spare any more time with the presentation and got right into explaining their syllabus and upcoming projects. Though he knew it was important stuff, Jongin’s mind kept wandering to the boy seated just a few rows behind him.

 

_How am I supposed to concentrate now that you’re here?_

 

 

≈

 

 

”We’re _graduating_ in six months Kyungsoo, you _have_ to go.” Hoseok whined and clung onto his arm.

 

The cafeteria was buzzing with seniors, teachers and a few other students. With the second semester arriving everybody in Kyungsoo’s year was either too nervous about exams and finals or too excited for the huge upcoming parties, the first to crack the year with music and alcohol already planned on Friday.

 

_For god’s sake, it hasn’t even been a week since Christmas break._

 

”You know I don’t like parties.” Kyungsoo answered, fork playing with his food as he tried to avoid the conversation.

 

”I agree with Hoseok, you never party and it’s going to be the first party of the year. It’ll be a miss if you don’t go.” Suzy added to his friend’s argument, a small smile trying to cheer him into agreeing.

 

”Come on Kyungsoo, you’ll have fun!”

 

”I doubt it strongly Seok.” Kyungsoo’s lips tightened as he chewed on the inside of his cheek. He didn’t want to go, but he didn’t want to disappoint his friends either, and Hoseok was on the verge of pouting so it was _bad_.

 

”If you don’t like it you can leave early? I’ll even give you a ride home!” Suzy offered, hopeful look making him give in.

 

” _Fine._ But aren’t you gonna drink?” As soon as he said the first word his friend jump-hugged him and cheered loudly. Kyungsoo had learned long time ago to just go with the flow when it came to Hoseok, so he let him be the cheerful and eccentric person that he was. 

 

”I just want to dance and have fun, and I’m not feeling like drinking this weekend.” She explained.

 

”Which is great for us because we’ll have a free driver!” Hoseok continued, arms now hooked around Kyungsoo’s shoulders.

 

”Don’t worry Soo, It’ll be fun!”

 

Usually, Suzy’s words sounded reassuring and believable, but this time Kyungsoo wasn’t so sure she was right.

 

 

≈

 

 

Blasting music and red cups. If Jongin hadn’t been there live he would’ve thought it was a scene ripped out of any cliché American teen movie. At the other parties he’d attended during his senior year the hosts had been a bit more creative – multicoloured cups, different coloured cups, heck even carton cups instead of plastic ones to save the planet – but no, Krystal had really lived up to the international standards of what a typical American High School party should look like.

 

”Wow.” Jongin uttered sarcastically, unimpressed with the ambiance of let’s-show-more-skin-than-usual and let-the-alcohol-go-wild.

 

”Come on Jongin!” Jackson pushed him further inside the mansion-like house. ” _Now_ the party has started!” He hollered and everyone shouted back amidst dancing to whatever was in the top 50 worldwide.

 

”Let’s fucking get wasted!” A girl screamed back from the open kitchen, voice cracking mid-sentence and thus bringing out a good laugh from the other seniors.

 

And that’s exactly what Jongin tried to do, needing to just let go of worries and other school-related concerns. Needless to say, he jumped on every opportunity to take an extra shot or refill his cup, even if he wasn’t feeling like partying or dancing with random people he was quite sure he hadn’t met before. Around 1 AM, when he could start to feel the real impact of the drinks on his body, he spotted those haunting owl-like eyes watching out for crazy teenagers hopping around the living room as another EDM song played.

 

_What’s Kyungsoo doing here?_

 

In all honestly, Jongin didn’t even know why he was so surprised to see the other at Krystal’s. It just looked like he didn’t fit into the picture of a big party and drunk-ass teens running around making noise. Nonetheless, Jongin’s curiosity peaked when Kyungsoo placed his cup on a table and made his way upstairs. He knew that the second floor was off-limits for partying, it was a common rule when it came to house gatherings as opposed to club night-outs.

 

Not giving much thought about what anybody else was doing or thinking, he left his cup behind as well and followed his fellow philosophy classmate up the stairs. It was harder to figure out the stairs than Jongin first imagined, they somehow blended together when he was about to take another step. _Weird_. It was taking him longer than expected and by the time he reached the second level Kyungsoo was already returning from whatever he’d done.

 

”Didn’t take you for a party person.” Jongin slurred, trying his best to live up to his reputation of ’Mr. Popular Guy’ by leaning onto the closest doorframe available and thus blocking the other’s way, arms crossed and an eyebrow wobbly raised up high. Although his stance didn’t last long before he lost his balance and had to grasp onto the wall to not trip over his own feet.

 

”You’re drunk.” Kyungsoo answered. He seemed unimpressed and annoyed for some reason, probably because Jongin was in his way, but it didn’t sit well with the football player – so in his alcohol-induced mind he leaned forward and forthrightly smelled the shorter. The stingy smell of Vodka and maybe Jäger blended in with Kyungsoo’s natural body odor.

 

”You too.” Jongin snarkily replied with a smug smile, getting a _what the fuck are you doing_ look from the other.

 

Kyungsoo was about to reply, mouth hanging open in an attempted retort when they both heard a roar of laughter coming up the stairs. It sounded like a group of girls, but Jongin didn’t stay to find out before he grabbed Kyungsoo by the arm and pulled him inside the room beside him, in the action closing the door abruptly.

 

A quick look around him and it seemed like they’d ended up in a guest room, the furniture stale from the lack of use and decorations. Not that there was much to decorate it to begin with – it was practically bare. There was a white closet, a bed with it’s matching nightstand and some shelves on the wall behind Kyungsoo bearing a few encyclopedias.

 

Speaking of Kyungsoo, in the hassle of hiding away from the other guests in the house, he’d ended up grasping onto Jongin’s black t-shirt. Their bodies unnecessarily close together, chests almost touching if it wasn’t for Kyungsoo’s arms blocking the way. Jongin’s eyes roamed downwards, mentally examining the guy’s outfit. He was wearing some simple skinny jeans with a somewhat loose navy blue poplin shirt, a pair of black Nike’s sticking out on Jongin’s peripheral vision. However, it wasn’t Kyungsoo’s clothes that attracted his attention.

 

Striking dark, wide eyes looked up at him as he towered over the shorter by more than just a couple of inches. Kyungsoo’s expression seemed shocked, but not surprised nor appalled. More like, _amazed?_ Which Jongin found amusing. His lips were slightly parted, as if he was breathing through his mouth, _or maybe not even breathing at all._

 

Jongin couldn’t recall ever having such a strong effect on someone _ever_. Well, aside from that one time at a club when he met this bleached blonde girl that looked like a melted ice cream in front of him. Or that other time when he helped a senior named Irene with her bags, but that was back in freshman year; he hadn’t built up the muscle mass he had now. Jongin wondered if there were more people that looked at him the same way Kyungsoo had been holding onto their eye-contact for the last solid 30 seconds.

 

Though he didn’t get to develop that thought before Kyungsoo suddenly stood on his tiptoes and pressed his lips against Jongin’s.

 

The kiss was tender, sweet in a way only a tipsy person can deliver. Kyungsoo’s perky and defined lips felt lush and full against his own, something a person with thinner lips could never accomplish. It felt good, in a different way. He’d never actually kissed a guy before, not on the lips, nor someone with such nicely shaped ones. Jongin didn’t shy away from the kiss or break it off. In fact, he subconsciously leaned into it. He still had his hand wrapped around Kyungsoo’s arm, yet much softer than before when he basically swerved him inside the guest room.

 

Jongin’s lips moved slowly over the other’s, applying pressure when it was essential and gracing their skin carefully otherwise. Through his hazy mind, he knew he wanted to deepen the kiss, to lift Kyungsoo up and push him against the wall, but his limbs didn’t act accordingly to his wishes. In an attempt of doing so he accidentally completely ruined the moment.

 

His free hand had just come to hold Kyungsoo by the waist when he instinctively pushed him backward, with the intention to make out against the blank, stale surface, but completely forgetting about the shelves. The loud thump that emerged when Kyungsoo hit his head against the edge of the lowest shelve and the sharp hiss of pain immediately disrupted their kiss.

 

”Shit!” Jongin tried his best to keep them steadily up on their feet. ”I’m so sorry Kyungsoo. Let me help you-” His words were cut off short when Kyungsoo’s hand went to rub away the pain on the back of his skull and reappeared with a few specks of blood on his fingers.

 

”I- I think I’m gonna go…” Kyungsoo answered, eyes unfocused and face contorted in a frown. Before Jongin had any say in the situation the guy bolted and disappeared through the door.

 

 

≈

 

 

Two stitches and a mild concussion. Kyungsoo couldn’t fucking believe it. Even on Monday afternoon it still perplexed him that a simple kiss could’ve escalated so quickly into an actual head trauma. Mild and passive, yes, but still a pretty hard hit against his skull.

 

It had been hard to ignore Jongin and look away during Philosophy, but the one time he stole a glimpse he appeared to be remorseful and apologetic, which eased Kyungsoo’s worry that the jock would simply brush off the incident like it was nothing. Nonetheless, that didn’t mean he wanted to _confront_ Jongin about what happened.

 

Which is why he was so caught off guard when he was mid-reunion with the theatre group and Jongin sneaked his way into the auditorium. At first, Kyungsoo hadn’t even noticed, nobody had, but when the football player pressed himself against the wall on the other side of the large room he’d made it into Kyungsoo’s line of vision. Before giving him any attention, Kyungsoo made sure none of the other members had realized they had a visitor. After that, he couldn’t stop himself from peeking sideways to see what the fellow senior was doing. It seemed like Jongin was trying to find a place to hide, looking around for somewhere he could fit into.

 

”Kyungsoo what are you looking at?” Lisa asked, a freshman and hence one of their newest members. She seemed genuinely concerned, which meant that Hoseok had probably told them about his stitches. When the rest of the group turned curiously around Jongin had disappeared.

 

”I just need to use the restroom.” Kyungsoo quickly excused. He knew that he couldn’t expose Jongin, that wouldn’t be fair, and if the jock actually cleared up whatever plans he might’ve had to visit the auditorium Kyungsoo wasn’t just about to ignore him. 

 

Hoseok’s questioning look didn’t make him explain any further and he smoothly made his way down the stage where they’d been seated. With only the stage lights on it was hard to see anyone off the platform, that’s why Kyungsoo was sure nobody else had spotted Jongin. As he made his way up the corridor where the soccer player had tried to find a good hiding spot the janitor’s closet barely glimpsed open and a not so subtle _’_ psssst’ reached his ears. Kyungsoo had to hold back from rolling his eyes when he slid into the small room.

 

”Hi.” Jongin gave him a small smile as he made room for both of them to fit.

 

”What are you doing here?” Kyungsoo tried to keep his voice down as much as he could.

 

”I just came to see if you’re okay.” The taller admitted, hand scratching his neck before abruptly stopping and looking away awkwardly. ”And maybe to apologize as well.”

 

”I’m fine.”

 

”But you were bleeding-”

 

”I’m okay, really.” Kyungsoo reassured, but one look from the other and he knew Jongin wasn’t convinced. ”My friend took me to the hospital-” It was almost scary how quickly the taller tensed up and practically _emitted_ worry. ”-for a quick checkup and I’m _fine_. You don’t have to worry.”

 

”How can I not worry when it was my fault?” It was obvious that Jongin wanted to reach out and touch him, but he refrained to.

 

”We were drunk. I’m not blaming you for anything that happened that night.” Even though Kyungsoo phrased it like that because he meant the underlying meaning, he also expected some kind of reaction from the other, but Jongin seemed too caught up in his worry to even comprehend there was a second implication in Kyungsoo’s words.

 

”What did the doctor say?” He placed a hand on Kyungsoo’s upper arm, as if communicating support, and his eyes searched for the other’s.

 

”She told me I had a mild concussion and had to get a couple of stitches-”

 

”Kyungsoo!”

 

”But like I said, I’m _fine_. It was nothing really.” He reassured Jongin again, averting his eyes for a moment to look at the door. ”And keep your voice down or we’ll get busted.”

 

”Let me make it up to you.” Jongin suddenly offered, but rapidly turned down that idea when Kyungsoo gave him a look. ”Okay, then, let’s hang out or something.”

 

That proposal seemed much more interesting. ”Hang out?” He asked curiously.

 

”Yeah. This Saturday?”

 

”Uh…” When Kyungsoo had gone after Jongin he hadn’t expected to be asked to hang out with the popular guy. But once faced with the opportunity, it was hard to turn it down. ”Okay.” He accepted the offer before remembering he was on a time pressure. ”But I really should get going before they get suspicious.” Kyungsoo lazily pointed at the door, taking a step closer to the exit.

 

”Let me give you my number before you leave.” Jongin hurriedly signaled him to hand over his phone, as to which Kyungsoo complied. ”Text me and we can figure out time and place.” He returned the phone with a new contact in it, smile returning to his face.

 

”Okay, bye.” Kyungsoo gave him a tiny wave with the hand that held his phone as the other was about to pull down the handle to leave.

 

”Oh, wait.” Jongin quickly, and very much out of the blue, grabbed Kyungsoo by the cheeks and kissed him. ”I’m really sorry for the injury.” He apologized after a few lingering moments of their lips just pressed together, eyes tight shut.

 

Kyungsoo blushed. He despised being so affected by someone else but he blushed and he couldn’t help it so he hastily left the room and returned to the stage, hoping Jongin wouldn’t take it too personal and still be up for meeting on Saturday.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Follow me on Twitter @PeripateticAFF :D

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: the teachers mentioned are taken from a movie or a TV-show!


End file.
